


I Don't Want To Be Alone This Valentine's Day

by Mari (chamarileon)



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, Valentine's Day, i only had time to write something short, not really fluff but kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamarileon/pseuds/Mari
Summary: Valentine’s Day was a waste of time to Alexander Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about Valentine's Day, so I'm writing a collection of SUPER short drabbles at like two in the morning! Sorry it isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading! xx - Mari

Valentine’s Day was a waste of time to Alexander Hamilton. What was the point of buying pricey gifts for someone you probably wouldn’t even talk to the following year? Every year he avoided seeing someone during February. In fact, he’d even been a bit of a dick just to achieve that.

_ “Sorry, but I really need to focus on my studies.” _

_ “Sorry, but my step-father is sick and really needs me right now.” _

_ “Sorry, I slept with your sister.” _

The first two were lies, but the last one actually was true. Eliza still hated his guts for it. She seemed to have forgiven Angelica though. She was just as guilty if you ask him, but he supposed it was a given with how close the Schuylers were.

This year was different though. He couldn’t bring himself to end things with the most freckled, sun-kissed, poofy-haired person he’d ever seen. Not even when John began subtly asking what he’d be up to the following week (now this week). Not even when they’d been fucking, as Alex would put it, and John said he loved him. Not even when John asked him to be his valentine, because hell would freeze over before Alex asked first. He had just said yes, and gone back to watching the Discovery Channel.

“Hey, Alex?”

He grunted in reply.

“Do you actually want to be my valentine, or did you say yes out of obligation?” John bluntly asked.

Alex hummed, exhaling sharply as he thought about his reply. But John knew him. John knew that he’d answer how he thought his lover would want him to. “Just be honest,” he pleaded.

Alex shut his book and placed it beside him, closing his eyes. “I don’t know. You know how I am. Love is a waste of time and all that,” he began.

“But?”

“But for some godforsaken reason, I don’t want to be alone this Valentine’s Day.”

And so he wasn’t. There weren’t pricey gifts; Just affection and a box of chocolates the broke college kids split their money on. The next Valentine’s Day was with John too, and suddenly Alex didn’t think Valentine’s Day was such a waste anymore. And then he realised that he never wanted to spend Valentine’s Day alone again. He wanted to spend them with John.


End file.
